


(Untitled)

by fairygyeom



Series: GOT7 Flash Thrillers [1]
Category: GOT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom





	(Untitled)

Yugyeom wakes up with the continuous sound of his phone. After a night of watching dramas, the least he wants is to be bombarded with text messages before even dawn breaks. He can’t ignore the calls though, as the ringtone is specifically assigned to Jinyoung. He’ll face death if he doesn’t answer within the next minute.

“Hyung~” he whines, his sleepy state making it seem like he’s acting cute.

 _“Ya, why are you still asleep? Wake up and find Mark-hyung!”_  Jinyoung’s tone is sharp and panicked.

Yugyeom tries to blink sleep away, yawning thrice or so. “Why~ He’s old enough. He’ll go out if he wants to.”

 _“Stupid. He hasn’t come home since last night. He_ always _comes home.”_

Yugyeom frowns. That is unusual but there are petty reasons for it. Why wake a young man, who is in dire need of sleep just to find another man who might just be somewhere, sleeping peacefully?

“Have you called him?”

_“I’m not as stupid as you. Of course, I have.”_

“And?”

_“And of course he didn’t answer that’s why we’re looking for him! Jaebeom-hyung is going to Youngjae’s, while I’m on my way to Jackson’s. Bambam is in Thailand so I doubt Mark will crash there.”_

“We have keys to each other’s houses though,” Yugyeom reasons.

_“He’s not like you or Bambam who will appear on the living room just because you have no one to play with.”_

Yugyeom rubs his face and decides to stand up. He drags his limbs out of the room and heads to the kitchen. Maybe he can grab some hot choco before worrying about a missing adult.

 _“Yugyeom-ah, you do understand why this is important, right?”_  Jinyoung says in a careful tone.

“Yeah, Mark-hyung is important, but aren’t you driving right now, hyung? End the call so you can focus on the road.”

_“No, you don’t understand, Yugyeom. I made a mistake and this is the only way I can make sure nothing happens.”_

“What do you mean?”

_“It’s been all over the news, Yugyeom. But obviously only me and Jaebeom-hyung watch news. It’s dangerous to be alone anywhere. And we accidentally left you alone. I’m worried.”_

Yugyeom chuckles. “Hyung, you’re being sweet right now. Is it the end of the world?”

Jinyoung sighs from the other line.  _“It might be for people alone. There are apparently some mysterious cases recently, where people living alone are found killed.”_

Yugyeom stops on his tracks. The news kicked him awake. “Huh?”

Jinyoung sighs again.  _“I’ll tell you about it later. For now, lock all the doors and windows and do not let anyone in unless we’re in twos. So it’s either me and Jaebeom hyung or any one of us with Mark-hyung. I made a mistake of leaving you alone because I was worried about Mark-hyung being alone.”_

Yugyeom tries to processes it all but with the morning daze, he can only make out one thing as he arrives in the kitchen. “Jinyoung-hyung, you should come back now.”

_“Why? What do you mean?”_

“Mark-hyung is already here.”

Seems like their eldest hears his name so he looks up from the table he’s slouched on and smiles at Yugyeom.

Jinyoung, on the other hand, is silent for a moment. He seems to be distracted of something. _“What did you say?”_

“Mark-hyung is here. He’s sleeping in the kitchen,” Yugyeom repeats. “Hey, Mark-hyung, can you tell Jinyoung-hyung that you’re here already? He’s freaking out.”

Mark stands up from the other edge of the table. He slowly walks to Yugyeom.

_“Yugyeom-ah… I want you to run.”_

Yugyeom’s forehead creases. “Huh? What do you mean, Jinyoung-hyung?”

_“Yugyeom-ah, I’ve just got a message from Jaebeom-hyung, a picture of Mark-hyung and Youngjae. Apparently that’s where Mark-hyung stayed last night. He missed Coco so he went to Youngjae and his brother’s house. All three of them are there.”_

“Yeah, and he’s here now,” Yugyeom looks up to the elder who has arrived in front of him.

 _“No, Yugyeom,”_  Jinyoung’s voice drops down to a whisper,  _“that’s not Mark-hyung. Jaebeom-hyung and Youngjae are with the real Mark-hyung right now.”_

The Mark in front of Yugyeom grins.


End file.
